


Little Yev

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Caleb (mentioned), Cute, Cute Kids, Daddy Mickey, Domestic, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Prompt - Hey I just found your tumblr account and I love your work on ao3. Do you take prompts? If so,could you please write something where Little Yev is bonding with Mickey and asking him all sorts of awkward questions. Thanks





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Hey I just found your tumblr account and I love your work on ao3. Do you take prompts? If so,could you please write something where Little Yev is bonding with Mickey and asking him all sorts of awkward questions. Thanks 

Mickey awoke to light tapping on his arm. He must have fallen asleep on the couch after being sure Yevgeny was down for his nap. It was becoming a frequent thing for him to play stay at home dad, what with no one looking to hire recently released convicts. It took a bit of getting used to since it wasn’t just diapers and cute baby talk now. Yev was almost five with his own little personality and words….so many words. Kid was always talking, once he’d quit being shy around his own dad.

Mickey half wished it was Ian poking him awake for another round. He opened his eyes and yawned. It was darker out now, but Lana still wouldn’t be back for another two hours according to the clock on the cable box.

“Daddy, what’s for dinner?” Yevgeny asked, looking at him with the same blue eyes.

Mickey coughed, clearing his throat as he sat up. “Um…whatever we got in the kitchen.”

“What’s in the kitchen?”

Mickey sighed, getting up to head to the bathroom. “I don’t know, man. Why don’t you go look,”

Yev nodded and walked off.

When Mickey returned, Yevgeny started in on him again.

“Is that Ian?” He asked, pointing to a picture on the fridge.

“Yeah,” Mickey mumbled, looking around for something to eat. “How about grilled ham and cheese?”

“Is that me?”

Mickey looked at the picture even though he knew the answer. “When you were a tator tot.”

Yev giggled when Mickey sat him up on the counter by the stove so he could help.

“Do you sleep with mommy?”

Mickey froze, although he felt like the butter currently melting in the pan. “No. Mom has her own room. You know that.”

“How come you don’t have your own room?”

“Because I have to share with Ian.”

“Why?” Yevgeny handed his dad pieces of bread as he questioned him.

“Because I want to,” Mickey shrugged.

“What about Ian’s friend Caleb?”

Mickey tensed. He concentrated on slapping slices of cheese on the bread. “What about him?”

“Where does he sleep?”

“At his apartment,”

“With Ian?”

Mickey sighed, really not wanting to get into the fact that he was the other man, although really it was Caleb who didn’t belong in the equation. Things were rough and complicated, but they were getting there slowly. It had been messy and unexpected, just like the rest of their relationship, but they’d be lying if they said the sneaking around wasn’t helping.

“I don’t know, little man.” Mickey finished up their sandwiches and plated them. They ate in silence for a while and Mickey was relieved.

“Daddy?” Yevgeny asked with melted cheese on his face.

“Yeah?” Mickey wiped it off, anticipating the third degree again.

“Do fish sleep?”

Mickey laughed, “Yep, snore too.”

“Like you,” the boy laughed.

Mickey ruffled his hair, “Was I snoring again?”

Yev nodded, finishing his sandwich.

Mickey kissed his forehead.


End file.
